Forget to your Anger
by Myaka
Summary: [OneShot centré sur Don Eppes] Elle est morte. Plus jamais Don ne verrait ses yeux se poser sur lui, de façon maternel. Il en est si triste. Et Charlie qui s'obstine à faire des Maths ! Don ne comprend pas, et est en colère...


**Note de l'Auteur :** Pour tout ceux qui voulait un OS sur Don Eppes. Je me suis creusée la tête… Et voilà ce qu'il en ressort. Je suis désolée… Il s'agit encore d'un texte assez sombre. Je suis retombé dans ma période « je-broie-du-noir ». Ma fois, la fin est sans doute mieux que le début ! Bonne lecture à vous !

**Disclaimer **: Rien à moi. Je ne gagne pas d'argent. J'écris à des fins distractives.

**Rating :** G

Forget to your anger...

Don poussait les petits pois présents dans son assiette à l'aide de sa fourchette. Il avait toujours détesté ses légumes verts en forme de petites billes. Tout jeune déjà il se débrouillait pour les donner en douce à Charlie lorsque sa mère avait le dos tourné. Sa mère… A l'instant, Don aurait tout donné pour qu'elle lui ordonne de finir son assiette. Il savait que jamais plus elle ne le surveillerait en coin, ce petit sourire amusé accroché aux lèvres. Oui, jamais plus… Car elle était partie, et ce, pour toujours…

Cette simple pensée donna la nausée à Don qui repoussa son assiette, sans ménagement. Quelques petits pois sautèrent et roulèrent sur la nappe blanche. Don les regarda d'un œil morne, peu concerné. Il se saisit de son verre de vin et en but la moitié d'une seule lampée. Réalisant un petit claquement de langue il se tourna vers les autres tables du restaurant. Tous paraissaient fort joyeux, et cette constatation fendit le cœur de Don. Comment pouvait-on être heureux alors que Margaret Eppes était morte ?

Le jeune agent dû bien reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas voulu manger chez lui pour sortir un peu de l'ambiance pesante qui y régnait. Mais l'atmosphère présente dans le restaurant ne lui convenait guère non plus. Où devait-il aller alors ? Il ne le savait pas…

Don acheva de boire son verre et se leva, titubant légèrement. Il se dirigea d'un pas lourd, vers le comptoir et régla sa note en silence. Une fois dehors, il resta un instant immobile à profiter du vent frais qui soufflait en ce début de nuit. Reprenant un peu ses esprits, il fourra ses mains dans ses poches et commença à avancer.

Sa mère les avait quitté une semaine auparavant. Seulement une semaine ? Ou déjà une semaine… Don avait l'impression confuse qu'elle était partie il y avait des décennies. Il avait peur que son visage s'efface progressivement de sa mémoire, le laissant incertain. Si seulement il avait plus profité d'elle et des moments de complicité partagée… Si seulement… Il avait été présent jusqu'au bout, à la rassurer, à lui tenir la main mais… il ne pouvait s'enlever de l'esprit que tout cela avait été inutile.

De songer à ce qu'il avait fait, l'amena à penser à ce que son frère n'avait pas fait… Une bouffée de colère l'envahit alors. Charlie… Son comportement était incompréhensible ! Dès le moment où la maladie de Margaret avait été diagnostiquée, il s'était enfermé dans le garage à tenter de résoudre une équation insoluble… Sa mère allait mourir et lui était totalement accaparé par un problème de Maths ! C'était… inconcevable… Et pourtant, malheureusement véridique.

Pourquoi réagissait-il de la sorte ? Don n'en savait absolument rien. La raison des réactions de son frère face à certaines situations lui avait toujours parut plutôt obscure. Mais là… Don ne parvenait pas à cerner un tant soit peu ce qui pouvait se passer dans la tête du Mathématicien. Il soupira, sentant sur son visage les quelques gouttes de pluie qui commençaient à tomber. Au moins, le ciel avait compris dans quel état d'esprit il se trouvait…

Il retrouva sa voiture à l'endroit où il l'avait garée. Son regard accrocha un morceau de papier glissé sous les essuies glace. Il pesta, reconnaissant une contravention. Il s'en saisit et sans même la regarder, la fourra dans sa poche. Il sortit ses clefs, et après avoir déverrouillé son véhicule, se mit au volant. Il ne tarda pas à mettre le moteur en route et à s'éloigner en direction de la maison de son père.

Tandis qu'il roulait, ses pensées vagabondaient bien loin de la voiture. Que dirait sa mère si elle le voyait en ce moment ? Il l'ignorait, et sans souciait bien peu à dire vrai. De toute manière, elle ne lui dirait plus rien. Plus jamais… Le cœur de Don se serra à cette simple pensée. Plus de gentilles taquineries, plus de recommandations sur son travail, plus… rien. Tout ça était fini. Il avait la sensation d'avoir quitté un monde pour rentrer brutalement dans la réalité d'un autre. Un univers bien plus cruel et douloureux que celui dont il avait l'habitude.

Don arriva chez lui comme dans un rêve. C'était un miracle s'il ne s'était pas égaré. Il avait agit par automatisme, heureusement pour lui. Il gara sa voiture devant la maison et resta un moment au volant, le moteur coupé, à écouter la pluie tomber sur son par brise. Aurait-il du essayer de parler avec Charlie ? Il se le demandait à présent. Essayant de chasser la colère qui bouillonnait en lui, il se mit un instant à la place de son frère. Peut-être était-ce seulement un moyen de se protéger de la si dure réalité que représentait la mort de Margaret… Lui et Don n'avaient jamais réagi de la même manière, dans des situations similaires. Cette fois-ci ne faisait pas exception.

Poussant un soupire à fendre l'âme, Don ouvrit finalement sa portière. Il se glissa dehors et referma sa voiture. Il resta quelques secondes à observer la maison légèrement éclairée par les lumières extérieures. Levant la main, il essuya la pluie qui lui dégoulinait dans les yeux. Il entreprit ensuite de rejoindre la porte d'entrée en évitant au maximum les flaques d'eau présentes sur le sol.

Enfin il parvint à rejoindre la douce chaleur de la maisonnée. Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'avança dans le hall d'entrée. Les lumières étaient éteintes et un silence pesant régnait. Don en déduit que son père et Charlie s'étaient couchés. Il enleva sa veste trempée et la suspendit sur le porte manteaux. Ses chaussures mouillées grinçant légèrement sur le parquet, il commença à monter les marches menant à l'étage. Il s'arrêta soudain, l'oreille tendue. Ne venait-il pas d'entendre un bruit ?

Il tourna la tête et il lui sembla apercevoir une lumière diffuse venant de la porte du garage. Il hésita un moment et se décida finalement à aller jeter un coup d'œil. Une fois arrivé près de la porte entrebâillée, il s'arrêta et passa la tête pour voir de quoi il en retournait. Ce qu'il y vit le laissa un instant sans voix…

Charlie était avachi sur le canapé, le dos courbé sous le poids du chagrin, les cheveux pendant mollement autour de son visage. Les mains jointes sur ses genoux en une prière muette, il semblait vraiment abattu. Un reniflement se fit entendre, et Don n'avait aucun doute sur sa provenance. Ainsi… Tout cela n'était que comédie ! L'indifférence, le désintérêt simulé… Rien de tout cela n'était vrai… ? Don eut un élan de pitié pour son frère. Comme il devait souffrir de garder tout cela pour lui. Cette solitude forcée…

Le jeune agent du FBI poussa la porte qui alla s'écraser contre les cartons présents derrière, dans un bruit mat. Charlie releva brusquement la tête en entendant cela. Lorsqu'il vit son frère sur le pas de la porte, il porta sa main à son visage et essuya d'un geste embarrassé les sillons qui avaient été tracés par les larmes sur ses joues.

« Que fais-tu ici, Don ? » demanda t'il la voix plus rauque qu'à l'ordinaire.

Don le regarda un moment sans répondre et s'approcha finalement de Charlie qui se leva.

« Tu ne m'as pas répondu… Pourquoi es-tu tout mouillé ?

- Il pleut dehors. » répondit Don simplement.

Charlie jeta un coup d'œil pour vérifier ses dires. Il arqua alors un sourcil, surpris.

« Je n'avais pas remarqué…

- Tu étais trop occupé sans doute, glissa subtilement Don.

- Hm… Peut-être. »

Reportant son attention sur Don, les traits de Charlie se crispèrent soudain.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça Don, je t'en prie.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna Don.

- Tu m'en veux parce que je ne suis pas capable de montrer à quel point Maman me manque… Je… Je n'y arrive pas, Don et pourtant… pourtant elle me manque autant qu'à toi ! »

Les paroles de Charlie percutèrent Don. Son regard s'attarda sur les yeux cernés de son jeune frère, sur ses lèvres tremblantes et ses yeux humides. Comment avait-il pu être aveugle à ce point ? Oui… Il ne comprenait pas la façon de réagir de Charlie mais… il restait son frère ! Et en cet instant ; ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre.

Don laissa de côté la colère qu'il avait pu ressentir et prit Charlie dans ses bras. Celui-ci hoqueta un instant puis répondit à son étreinte, presque de façon désespérée.

« Oh Charlie… Petit frère… » murmura Don au creux de son oreille.

Charlie ne répondit pas, mais la façon dont il serrait Don suffisait à montrer à ce dernier à quel point il était heureux qu'on ne le juge plus. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes. Puis ils se séparèrent et sans même se consulter, Charlie reprit ce qu'il était en train de faire sur ses tableaux noirs, tandis que Don s'asseyait sur le canapé à l'observer en silence.

Lorsque les premiers rayons de soleil commencèrent à apparaître dans le ciel. Charlie s'arrêta et se tourna vers Don, les yeux brillants. Ils échangèrent un long regard, plein de compréhension et de compassion partagée. Une nouvelle période de leur vie commençait… Et ils s'apprêtaient à affronter l'épreuve que cela représentait, main dans la main…


End file.
